Assess the safety of rhIL-11 when administered to subjects with active rheumatoid arthritis, make a preliminary measure of clinical activity using ACR criteria for improvement, and explore dosing for future clinical trials. Assessment tools to be used include tender joint count, swollen joint count, assessment of pain, global assessment of disease activity by patient and physician, patient's assessment of physical function, and c-reactive protein.